Intoxication
by GothPhantom
Summary: “Come on, Miley, just have one drink,” Lilly slurred, bobbing her head back and forth. The blonde shoved the bottle near Miley’s face, but the Pop Star shook her head. First attempted Liley story. Two-Shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Big shocker.**

**Author's Note: So I don't know how this happened. I didn't like Hannah Montana till one day I watched the first episode and this couple jumped out at me. I really like it. This was my first attempted at a Liley story. So reviews are rad :). Thanks lovelys. There is one more chapter after this haha. Hope you guys like this one though :). **

"Come on, Miley, just have one drink," Lilly slurred, bobbing her head back and forth. The blonde shoved the cup near Miley's face, but the Pop Star shook her head.

"Lilly, this is so unlike you. And no, I really don't want to drink some beer."

"Miley Stewarts! You of all people should know! This isn't beer, it's tequila!" Lilly stumbled forward but Miley caught her; Lilly grasped the bottle in her hand tightly and the two continued down the street.

Earlier that night the two girls went to a party together. It was a different party; not friends hanging out like they were use to. This was a party that Jake Ryan invited them too, with alcohol, weed, cigarettes, sex, and anything else illegal for underage students. Fortunately Miley was completely sober when Jake tried to get her in the bedroom, so she could plainly refuse. But when he kept trying, Miley quickly grabbed Lilly and left.

However, what the brunette didn't know was that Lilly grabbed a bottle of tequila from the table and had been drinking the entire night.

"Come on, Miley, pleaseeee?" Lilly gave her the puppy eyes, but Miley's response was firm.

"No, Lilly. Come on now. It's two in the morning, we snuck out of my house and now we're sneaking back in. Could you please lower your voice for just five minutes till we make it to my room?"

Lilly pouted. "No, I refuse to go in your house till you drink some of…this," Lilly squeezed her eyes really tight for a moment. "My tummy kinda hurts."

Miley stopped. The best friends were standing on her back porch, feet from getting in huge trouble, or feet from getting inside safely. She put her hands in her pockets, shivered for a moment, and then deeply inhaled. "Lilly, you can lie down on my bed if you'd like. Just please, be quiet when we get inside."

Miley grabbed Lilly by her hand and felt her heart skip a beat. The Hannah Montana star knew she had a small, stupid crush on her best friend; even while Lilly was intoxicated Miley couldn't help but think she was one of the cutest things ever. The two girls slowly made it into the kitchen and through the living room, than up the stairs and to Miley's room. Lilly stumbled in first, then Miley, and slowly shut the door behind her. When Miley turned around Lilly was inches from her, smiling widely.

"So, will you have that sip now?" She asked, pulling the bottle out from underneath her hoodie. "It's really not that bad tasting. I like it. I think you'll like it, too."

The brunette had enough. She took Lilly by the arms and held her firmly. "Lilly. I do not want to drink any of the alcohol. I really don't. Please don't make me do something I don't want to."

Lilly dropped the bottle on the floor, which luckily landed on some of Miley's clothes so it didn't break. The blonde looked her straight in the eye and pushed her forehead onto hers. "I think you should excuse this urge."

"What?"

Lilly crashed her lips against Miley's.

The brunette just stood there confused and heart beating faster and faster. She knew Lilly wasn't thinking straight. She couldn't have been. Miley felt her mouth start opening…was that a tongue? The brunette closed her eyes for a moment and kissed back; causing Lilly to grab onto her and deepen the kiss.

Miley suddenly realized what was going on. She pulled back but Lilly kept her close.

"Lilly, I know you don't mean this."

"Miley, I'd be doing this even if I was sober." Lilly pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Miley couldn't help but kiss back, confused as anything, but knowing it was the only opportunity to do something as amazing as this.

Lilly and her fell onto the bed and continued the kiss. Miley's heart and mind was racing at an awkward rhythm. Lilly said she'd be doing the same thing if she wasn't drunk. Why would she say that? Was that implying that Lilly wanted to kiss Miley if she was sober, too?

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Miley was sure it did. When Lilly finally pulled away she said as softly as possible, "I love you." And fell asleep on top of the girl.

Miley had to maneuver carefully, but she managed to get her and Lilly sleeping with their heads on the pillow a decent distance apart. However, when Miley was trying to go to sleep, she found her mind still racing at what seemed like a thousand miles an hour. All she could think about was Lilly kissing her. Suddenly Miley felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head snuggle into her arm. Lilly wanted human comfort for some reason, and Miley was going to be there for her. She turned next to her and held her close, and soon, her eyes fell shut.

* * *

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author Note: Told you this was a short story :). I figured I'd post the second chapter up the next day. There's a funny thing behind me writing this. Honest to god, this was based on a true story x). I'm Miley, and she's Lilly. I was thinking about how that happened the other day and figured I'd type it up. Anyways, here's the last chapter guys. Tell me if you think I should write more Liley stuff. I like it, bUt I don't know if I'm good at it haha. Enjoy!**

**C****hapter Two**

Miley woke up to a groaning sound next to her. She slowly opened her eyes to find Lilly tossing onto her back, clutching her head tightly.

"Lilly, you okay?" Miley asked sleepily, attempting to sit up.

Lilly turned to see her brunette friend and shook her head. "I feel like my head has gotten shot a million times. But I'm still alive."

Miley smiled slightly and stretched. "That's what you get for drinking last night."

Lilly froze. "Hey, Miley?" She started hesitantly, suddenly becoming very interested in her hands. "What happened last night?"

Now it was Miley's turn to freeze. Lilly didn't remember anything? "I-I think I remember somewhat of what happened," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But I really, really hope it was a dream."

The star's heart dropped deep in her stomach. She knew it was to good to be true. "What do you think happened, Lils?"

Lilly didn't look up to meet Miley's gaze. "I remember, me and you left your house at like, eleven last night. And you were super scared we were going to get caught, but we didn't." The blonde was having trouble remembering the story piece by piece. Miley waited patiently for her to continue.

"And we got to Jake's party…and you and him went off somewhere and were talking, and I felt like you ditched me, so I grabbed a drink or two…or three, I'm not exactly sure. But I kept drinking until I felt accepted, and then things kinda went blank for a lil' bit. I remember you grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the party, but I still had a bottle with me."

Miley blushed when Lilly remembered that they held hands. "And then…we got back to your house..." Lilly spoke slower and slower until she finally looked up into Miley's eyes. "Did I kiss you?"

The brunette bit her lip and pulled her hand to her face. She didn't know what answer Miley wanted to her, and she knew the truth was the better idea. "Yes, yes you did." She said quietly, staring deeply into Lilly's blue eyes.

"Did you kiss me back?"

That was an unexpected question.

Miley froze and didn't know how to respond. She searched in her mind for words to say but she kept drawing up a blank. She was caught in the act, and Miley was completely sober when the event happened. How could she explain herself to Lilly?

"Yes," she said bluntly, now breaking eye contact with the blonde. "I'm sorry, Lilly, I really am, I don't know what came over me, but I hope this doesn't screw up our friendship or anything." She was rambling, a little voice in her head kept saying _Miley, shut up. Miley, shut up. Miley, shut up._ But she kept ignoring it. Finally when she stopped talking she realized her eyes were wet and her voice was cracking- was she crying?

Lilly put her hand underneath Miley's chin and pulled her head upright. "Miley, it's okay." The blonde said softly, leaning her forehead on the brunette's. "Like I said, I'd be doing that if I was sober."

Miley's eyes shot up at Lilly's last words, and sniffled slightly. "You meant that?"

"With all my heart." Lilly leaned in slightly and kissed Miley gently on the lips. The brunette's mind wasn't racing now, but her heart was pounding. This time, Lilly was completely sober and meant everything she was saying and doing.

The blonde pulled back after a moment but kept Miley close. She smiled slightly but then groaned and grabbed her head.

"That's what you get for drinking, Lils." Miley said teasingly, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Hangovers."

Lilly leaned in one more time but this kiss was more passionate than the other; however long it lasted, Miley was enjoying every second of it. Suddenly the two jumped apart by the sound of the door opening, and Robbie Ray stood in the hallway.

"Miley, Miley, Miley." Her dad shook his head, walking into the room. "Sleeping in till two thirty in the afternoon?"

"Sorry, Mr. Stewart, we were up really late last night." Lilly said, intertwining her hand with Miley's under the covers.

"That's okay. What time did your mom want you home, Lilly?"

Lilly paused. "She didn't say. I don't think she cares, either. Probably anything before ten."

"Alrighty, ya'll can stay here for the day or go to the beach. I have to take Jackson to the movies because he lost his license. I'll be back in a few." And with that the forty-year-old man left.

Miley leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder and rubbed the blonde's hand with her thumb. Lilly kissed Miley on the forehead, and sighed.

"You know what I've decided?" Lilly asked, wiggling her nose slightly.

"What?" Miley replied curiously, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"If my drunk self can bring me closer to you, then I'd deal with a hangover any day."

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


End file.
